daocefandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
Creating OC Pages *'Who are we allowed to make pages for?' **If they're an OC related to Dragon Age, they're fair game. That includes OCs in your protagonists OC's background, your OC's children, OCs from stories completely separated form the main games, whatever. Feel free to go nuts. *'Which template should I be using?' **If your OC is either the Hero of Ferelden, the Champion of Kirkwall, or the Inquisitor, you should be using the Protagonist OC template. For all other characters, use the Non-protagonist OC template. *'There are multiple versions of my character. Where should I write about each one?' **'We understand that headcanon can be a very broad topic and that multiple timelines and universes often arise. For that reason, we've provided you with an Alternate Universe template! Use this template to describe any universes or timelines that your character exists in that are apart from their "canon" timeline. If your OC features in an AU, be sure to link to the AU page on their main one! *'Why aren't the instructions in the How-To Guide working?' **Wikia has two different editors: Their rich text editor that has a Visual mode and a Source Mode, and an editor called VisualEditor. The instructions are created for VisualEditor and won't work if you have the Rich-Text Editor up (a good way to check is if the infobox appears as a green puzzle piece. That is a sign you're in the wrong editor). **To fix this, you can change what editor you use by default by editing your user preferences (found in a dropdown list on the top bar). Alternatively, in any page that's already created, you can access your non-default editor by clicking on the dropdown box next to the Edit button. *'How much detail should we put into our pages?' **This is completely up to you. Some people will write an entire novel, some people will just put in bullet points and call it a day. Do as much or as little as you want. *'Why are there no plural categories on this wiki?' **'Because ZulaPopcorn hates plurals and making the categories singular was a compromise so we could keep plural nouns in other parts of the wiki. You're welcome. Formatting * Galleries are confusing and dumb and I hate them. **'''That's not a question. Please refer to the How-To Guide for help with uploading photos to your gallery. * '''Help! Everything is weird when I paste text directly from a Google Doc/other browser-based word processor! It's all a different color/the formatting is wonky! ** Fear not! This is just the nature of browser-based word processors. To fix this, you can copy your text and paste it into a program like Microsoft Word or Notepad (or Notes on Mac), then copy it again from there and paste it into your Wiki page. ** If that doesn't help, you can highlight the trouble areas and go up to the toolbar. There's a button with an A on it - this is where all the formatting tools hide. If you click "Clear styling", it should set you back to normal. If not, contact the admins and we'll fix the page as best we can. Site Navigation *'Why can't I click on the main category names in mobile?' **Because the person who designed Wikia's mobile platform hates you and wants to see you cry. I suggest doing a search for "Category:you wanted" to work around the issue. *'Why are some pages missing from the categories when I'm not logged in?' **Wikia doesn't show new pages in categories to users who aren't logged in until at least a day after the creation of a page. It's annoying, but linking directly to your page should still allow non-users to view your content. Other *None of the questions I have are on this page, nor in the How-To Guide! How can I get help? **The most immediate way to get help is through the DAOCE Discord channel - we have a server just for wiki help! You can join it through this link here. If you don't have a Discord, you can PM any of the admins on Reddit, and we will help you as soon as we can. **The admins are /u/BelleInCanada, /u/KayaniAmber, /u/Midnight-Rising, /u/Nutmeg and /u/Ophiophagus, and our creators and former admins who have a wealth of information to share /u/rachaar, /u/SomeDoofus, /u/Pobobo, /u/ZulaPopcorn, and /u/criticalmode. Don't be shy! *'How can I see which pages are the longest? Who's written the most?' **You can check out the list of long pages at this handy link, right here! *'Where are the rest of the Frequently Asked Questions?' **In hiding until we get asked more questions Category:Help and FAQ